Set Me Free
by crystalangelofbabylon
Summary: Meet Naruto, a tyrants gentle son and Sasuke, the best ninja in the Lightening Country. They're fates are intertwined from long ago and now they finally meet. SasuNaru
1. Prologue

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter 1  
Prologue

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

In the day when The Great King Kyuubi ruled over the Lightning  
Country many people where many villagers and ninja's suffered. They're  
King was a tyrant, to busy making war and stealing from other countries  
to see his own people were dying. This is when Sasuke and Naruto come  
in. Sasuke was a young boy no older than 15 and already knew more  
hardship than the average ninja. He was a ninja himself, trained by  
Kakashi, the copy cat ninja. With his help, Sasuke easily became one of  
the best ninja's in the country. Naruto was the son of the King and he hated it with every inch of  
his soul. Always alone and hated because of his father. He often wished  
to meet some one who wouldn't judge him because of his father but his  
hopes were often crushed. Trapped in the palace like a bird in a cage,  
Naruto could only look out of his window to the village. With their destinies intertwined with a prophecy, Sasuke and  
Naruto will meet. This is their story.


	2. Escort

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter 2  
Escort

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

The majestic King Kyuubi of the Lightening country sat on his  
throne. His red hair was tied into a long ponytail, his golden slitted  
eyes glinted mischieviously and he wore golden and red robes. He deeply  
resembled a fox because his fox bloodline coursed through his viens; the  
main reason he was the king. Kyuubi smirked when his right hand man  
walked to him and bowed. The man had a black mask that covered most of  
his face and silver haired that defied gravity.  
"You summoned me King Kyuubi?" Kakashi asked.  
"Yes I have a mission for you. Find some one that is capable of  
escorting my son to the fire country. The escort must be strong for  
there are many people who wish to kidnap or even kill my son."  
"Yes sir. I'll have some one by tommorow morning." Kyuubi nodded.  
"Very good. You're dismissed." Kakashi bowed before he left the giant  
room. He quickly left the dark palace and walked through the gloomy  
streets. Many people came to him asking for money but Kakashi ignored  
his guilt and kept walking. He wasn't a mean man but he knew that if he  
gave to one person he would have to give to the others and he just  
didn't have enough money. Kakashi sighed as he finally came to a hut that was in pretty bad  
shape and knocked on the door three times. The door opened in a second,  
revealing a scowling Sasuke.  
"You are 4 hours late!"  
"I had a meeting with the King."  
"The bastard tyrant." Sasuke snarled as he tok a step back to allow  
Kakashi in but Kakashi stayed outside.  
"You know how you've been wanting a mission worthy of your skills? Well  
I have one for you."  
"What is it?"  
"To escort the King's son to the fire country." Kakashi caught the door  
just before it slammed into his face.  
"No way! I will not allow myself to be stuck with a worthless bastard  
who only thinks about himself like his Father!" Sasuke snarled and  
Kakashi sighed.  
'How long will you have to live in your father's shadow?' Kakashi  
thought. "You haven't met the son yet...actually nobody in this village  
has."  
"I don't need to meet him to know he's a bastard!"  
"Look, Sasuke there is a chance you might see your brother if you accept  
this mission." Sasuke hesitated before he groaned.  
"Fine." Kakashi grinned behind his mask.  
"Good. All I'll see you tommorow morning." Kakashi allowed Sasuke to  
close the door and walked away. "Tommorow is going to be interesting."

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sasuke sighed as he slipped on his armor and walked out the of the  
hut. Kakashi was once again hours late. You would think after 8 years he  
would get used to it but he always got annoyed. There was a puff of  
smoke and Kakashi appeared.  
"You're late."  
"Sorry I got lost on the path of life." Sasuke rolled his eyes as the  
two began to walk to the palace. He couldn't help but feel anxious  
because in the 10 years he had lived in this village he had never been  
in the palace before. As they neared the entrance the guards moved when  
they saw Kakashi but gave Sasuke a suspicious look. Sasuke's looked around in amazement. The walls were made of marble  
and many paintings covered the walls. Kakashi sighed as he pulled Sasuke  
to a giant oak door where four guards stood.  
"Kakashi does the King expect you?"  
"Yes. Me and this boy." The guards nodded and moved aside allowing  
Kakashi and Sasuke to enter. Sasuke frowned when he saw that the walls  
were made of gold. The King could afford this yet he couldn't help his  
people?

Kyuubi sat on his throne and gave the two a bored expression.  
Kakashi and Sasuke bowed before they walked up to the King.  
"I'll assume this is the escort?"  
"Yes your majesty." Kyuubi stood up and circled Sasuke slowly.  
"Kind of scrawny." It took all of Sasuke willpower not to glare.  
"But he is capable." Kakashi said and Kyuubi went to his throne.  
"IRUKA!" Kyuubi roared and a young man with a scar across his face ran  
in. "Get my son now!"  
"Yes sir!" The man said before he ran out of the room.  
"They should be here in a few minutes." Kyuubi said with a annoyed look.  
"If my son gives you any trouble feel free to punish him." Sasuke  
frowned at the tone of voice.  
'Does he not care about his own son?' Sasuke thought as the door opened.  
Sasuke turned around and his eyes widened. The king's son was not as he  
expected. He had bright golden hair, blue crystal eyes, whisker marks to  
prove his fox bloodline and wore a simple white robe. He looked so...  
angelic.And the two finally meet. 


	3. See The Real Me

Author's Chapter Notes:

Meh short chapter. And I'm sorry but I don't really want Sasuke perverted but when everything's done I might make a perverted Sasuke story. I'm only starting this story because this is part of my cousins birthday present that I hope willbe finished in time.

Disclaimer- Dun dun dun I just realized I don't own characters

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter 3  
See the Real Me

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

The boy looked around shyly and he stuck to Iruka like glue. Sasuke looked at them in surprise when they both bowed.  
'Why does the son bow?' Sasuke wondered as the boy straightened and went to his father.   
"Hello Father." The boy said in a gentle voice. Kyuubi didn't even look at him.  
"This boy will be your escort. Do not disgrace my name."  
"Yes of course Father." The blonde said as he turned to Iruka. "Bye Iruka." He whispered as he hugged Iruka and pulled back when his father made a sound of disgust.  
"Okay now GET OUT!" Kyuubi roared and everyone left hurriedly. Iruka hugged Naruto tigtly before he ran off with the blonde looking at his back sadly. Kakashi grinned as he patted his head lightly.  
"It'll be okay kiddo."The boy nodded as he turned to Sasuke.  
"My name is Naruto."  
"My name is Sasuke." The raven said with a bow and he heard Naruto sigh.  
"Do not bow to me for I have done nothing to earn that respect." Naruto whispered as he looked awayand Sasuke gave Kakashi a confused look but the silver haired man just shrugged.   
"Fine let's go." Sasuke said as he walked out of the palace. Naruto sighed as he reluctantly followed. As they walked through the village Sasuke kept a close eye on Naruto and was surprised to see Naruto giving everyone a pitying look and was even more surprised to see the villagers giving Naruto dirty looks. 

Suddenly a little kid fell near them and he began to cry as he clutched his knee. Before anyone could do anything, Naruto ran to the kid with a worried expression. The kid was so shocked that he stopped crying as Naruto placed a hand on the deep cut on the knee. The hand began to glow and when he removed it the cut was gone without a trace of ever being there. Naruto helped the little kid stand up before he slipped something into the little hands. The boy looked at what it was and was shocked to see that it was a gold piece.  
"Thank you!" The boy cried before he ran off. Sasuke frowned as Naruto came back to them. How could someone who's father was such a horrible man be so nice?  
'It could just be a act.' Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto give gold pieces to the poor. 'It's impossible for someone who grew up with a cruel man to be this nice.'  
"I have to go now." Kakashi announced as they reached the gates.  
"Goodbye Kakashi!" Naruto saidas he hugged the silver haired man tightly.  
"Goodbye Sasuke, Naruto. Have a safe journey." Naruto waved as they walked past the gate and into a field with long yellow grass. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

Okay this is actually where the last chapter was supposed to end but I didn't have that much time... 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Naruto smiled happily as he jumped around in the long grass that was as high as himself. Though he was actually small for his age. He was the same age as Sasuke but he only went up to the ravens chin.

Sasuke watched Naruto carefully not wanting to lose the boy.  
"You act as if you've never been outside before." Sasuke commented and Naruto glanced at him.  
"I haven't." Naruto sad truthfully.  
"Why? The palace enough for you?" Sasuke said, bitterness underlining his voice. Naruto glared at him slightly.  
"No. My Dad forbid me to go outside." Naruto said sadly as he looked at a butterfly in amazement.  
"Why?"   
"He was scared I would disgrace his Name. Like he needs my help. He does a good enough job himself." Sasuke frowned at the blonde.  
"You show much disrespect for your father." Naruto paused as he fiddled with a long peice of grass.  
"My Father...You know he's never said my name before? Actually he's never even looked me in the eyes." Naruto said quietly as he found a rabbit. Sasuke felt a twinge of guilt. He had always thought that Naruto would be a horrible person but in reality he was possibly the nicest person he had ever met.

Naruto blinked in surprise when the rabbit came near him and sniffed him. He hesitantly petted it and yelped when it bit him and hopped away. Sasuke expected Naruto to be mad but instead the boy shook it off and continued to walk.   
"So you're a ninja right?"  
"Obviously." Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto pouted.  
"Cool! Iruka-sensei says if it weren't for my poor chakra control I would be a great ninja."  
"You a ninja?" Sasuke said in disbelief and this time Naruto rolled his eyes.  
"Of course. It wouldn't do for The Great King's son to be weak." Naruto said in the most mocking voice he could muster while keeping a straight face while Sasuke fought a laugh down.  
"Who trained you?"   
"Jiraiya, Iruka and Kakashi."  
"Kakashi trained you?" Sasuke said in surprise.  
"Yeah but he was always late! It's annoying but he might just be really busy." Sasuke smirked.  
"Trust me he just likes to annoy people." Naruto shrugged as he looked up at the sky.  
"What's it like to be a ninja?" Naruto whispered quietly.  
"It's really dangerous." Sasuke answered automatically and Naruto nodded.   
"How long will it take to reach the Fire country?"  
"4 days." Naruto nodded and Sasuke saw a pained look on the blonde's face.  
"Why do you have to go all the way to the Fire Country?" Naruto stopped walking and gave Sasuke a sad smile.  
"To be killed." Sasuke froze on the spot as he stared at the blonde in shock.  
"What do you mean killed?" Naruto sighed as he looked down at the ground.  
"You see my Dad attacked this village called Konoha and killed someone's son. Now Konoha demands a payment or they'll start a war. They payment is me. I volenteered to go because if a war breaks out no one will survive. I don't want anyone to die. Besides I get to see all this beauty for 4 days."  
"But that's ridiculous!" Sasuke snarled.   
"No it isn't. One soul or hundreds. It would make more sense to lose just one."  
"Didn't your Dad do anything?" Naruto looked up and gave Sasuke a watery smile.  
"Yeah. For the first time in my life he said I was worth something." 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sasuke sadly watched the bouncing boy who seemed so happy.  
'But how? How could he so easily give up his life and be so happy?' Sasuke wondered. For the second time in his life he found himself respecting someone. Naruto. He couldn't think of anyone else who would willingly sacrifice himself. 'The King is truly babaric.' Sasuke thought with anger.

Suddenly he heard Naruto shout in joy when he saw a whole field of flowers. There were all kinds of flowers of every kind of color. It wasn't a big deal to Sasuke because he had passed thi sfield many times but to Naruto it was the most beautiful thing in the world. The blonde walked over to the flowers and studied them closely. Sasuke saw a white flower and slowly bent down and picked it.

Naruto looked up in surprise when Sasuke woved the flower into his golden hair. Sasuke quickly looked away and Naruto smiled brightly.  
"Thanks." Naruto said as he stood up. Sasuke grunted as he walked away. Naruto skipped behind Sasuke happily still looking at all the flowers.  
"It's getting dark. We're going to have to sleep in a tree tonight." Sasuke said as he looked at the setting sun.  
"Sounds cool." Naruto said. Sasuke began to search for a good tree that was high up so people couldn't see them in the dark. He quickly found one that was only a little off. Sasuke turned around and groaned when he didn't see Naruto.  
"Naruto!!" Sasuke yelled and he heard Naruto yell out in responce. Sasuke ran in the direction of the voice and stopped when he came to a large lake.

In the middle of the lake, standing on a stepping stone was Naruto who who was reaching out to fireflies. The fireflies flew around Naruto and the remaining bits of sun hit Naruto, making the blonde and the flower in his hair glow. The sun also hit the water making it sparkle beautifully. All Naruto needed was wings and he would have looked like a true angel.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sentenced to death will the blonde prince find true freedom or will the prophecy forbid him?

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter End Notes:

Don't assume the ending. I am unpredictable and if I hear what you think will happen in the end I just might make a twist.


	4. The Dreams of Choices

Author's Chapter Notes:

Wow did you know there is a flu that could last only 24 hours? I do know and got to skip two days of school!!

Disclaimer- me don't own Naruto characters.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter 4  
Dreams of Choices

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sasuke stood in shock, not knowing what to do. The scene before him was so beautiful he didn't want to destroy it with his presence. Naruto looked at Sasuke with glowing blue eyes and smiled softly.  
"Aren't the fireflies beautiful Sasuke?" Naruto whispered as a firefly landed on his hand and Sasuke just nodded. Naruto sighed as he jumped off the stepping stone and to where Sasuke was standing. "Let's go." Naruto said and Sasuke led him to the tree he had found earlier. Naruto looked up and saw that the first branch was 12 meters high.  
"How am I going to get up?"  
"Didn't you learn chakra control?"  
"Yeah but I was never good enough to climb up things this high." Naruto said as he looked down shamefully. Sasuke sighed as he walked in front of Naruto.  
"Get on my back." Naruto gave him a confused look but did as he was told. He loosely wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and held on a little tighter when Sasuke began to climb up the tree. Sasuke was glad Naruto couldn't see his face because it was pink. Sasuke had never blushed before in his life but here he was, his face tinted red.

Naruto was a little more than just nervous as they went higher and higher up the tree. His whole body was being pulled down by gravity making him hold on tighter. He knew if he fell he would get hurt but he didn't want to choke Sasuke by holding on any tighter. Naruto squeaked when he felt Sasuke reach behind him and brought the blonde's body closer to his own.  
"Relax, we're almost there." Sasuke murmured and Naruto nodded slowly.

When they had finally reached a sturdy branch Naruto quickly got off of Sasuke and helped him up. Sasuke leaned against the trunk of the tree with his legs wrapped around the branch while Naruto sat further down looking around uncertainly. He had never slept in a tree before so he didn't really know what to do. Sasuke sighed as he leaned down slightly.  
"Come here." Naruto hesitated before he went closer to Sasuke and yelped when Sasuke tugged him down so Naruto was pressed against Sasuke. Naruto's face went red but he knew better than to struggle. He really didn't want to fall.  
"What are you doing?"  
"This is the only was to keep you from falling." Sasuke said.  
"Oh." Naruto said and Sasuke bit his lip as the smaller boy shifted slightly. "Good night Sasuke." Naruto whispered as he closed his eyes. Sasuke sighed as he watched the blonde drift off to sleep before he allowed himself to fall asleep.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Play with me Sasu!" Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto smiling at him. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him to a meadow.

From here he could see the white palace that brightened the horizons. Naruto laughed as he pulled Sasuke to the village where everyone was laughing was laughing and talking with each other. No one was sad or suffering. Not a single villager.

Suddenly everything changed back to how it was before Sasuke left only much worse. There was barely any people out and the people who were out looked ready to drop dead. Naruto, who hadn't changed, let go of Sasuke's hand and ran down the old streets. Sasuke quickly chased after him into the palace and into Kyuubi's throne room. He saw with horror Naruto in a cage with Kyuubi on top.  
"Set me free." Naruto whispered with glowing eyes. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sasuke quickly opened his eyes and frantically looked around. He quickly realized that Naruto wasn't on the branch and quickly looked down (nearly falling off himself), sighing in relief when he didn't see Naruto.  
'So he didn't fall...' Sasuke thought as he carefully stood up. Suddenly a small branch hit him and he looked up to see Naruto on the highest branch of the tree. 'How the hell did he get up there?' Sasuke thought as he climbed the branches to where Naruto was.  
'Good morning.' Naruto said cheerfully as he watched the sun rise.  
"How did you get all the way up here?"  
"I just climbed." Naruto said happily and Sasuke nodded. "Come on let's go." Naruto said as he stood up. Sasuke shouted in surprise as Naruto suddenly jumped off the branch and landed on the branch below.  
"You idiot!" Sasuke snapped but Naruto ignored him and he continued to jump down until he reached the part where there were no branches. Sasuke slowly climbed down to where Naruto was. Naruto jumped on his back carefully before Sasuke slowly walked down. Naruto immediately jumped of the raven's back and skipped through the flowers.

Sasuke couldn't help but think about what Naruto had told him yesterday and the dream he just had. He could refuse to bring Naruto to Konoha but that would lead to too much trouble especially if Naruto wanted to go to the Leaf village. Sasuke didn't have any other choice but to complete the mission.

Naruto stopped skipping when a dark forest was spotted.  
"Do we have to go through there?" Sasuke nodded and watched as Naruto's head tilted as the blonde studied the forest. "But there are many dangerous animals int here."   
"How do you know?"  
"It told me." Sasuke gave Naruto a confused look.  
"What do you mean it told you? What told you?" "The forest and the forest animals. My bloodline tells me things like that. Kind of like animal instincts." Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke.  
"Well we still have to go through there." Naruto nodded as he began to slowly walk to the forest. Sasuke and Naruto entered the forest and everything went darker as the trees blocked the sun. Sasuke kept Naruto close to him so he wouldn't lose the blonde. Naruto began to hum slightly as he looked around carefully, memorizing the tree shapes so if they got lost they could go back.

Suddenly Naruto stopped humming and ran to a tree. Getting a closer look Sasuke saw Naruto picking up a little fox kit. The kit looked small but happy.  
"He's all alone." Naruto whispered as he cradled the fox in his arms. "He said that his Mom and Dad were killed by ninja's and he doesn't know where his brother or sisters are. He's too young to hunt for himself." Naruto stood up and looked at Sasuke with pleading eyes.  
"He can come with us." Sasuke said with a sigh.  
"Thank you!" Naruto said with a smile as they continued to walk through the forest. Sasuke looked around the forest for something to eat. He was hungry but he wanted to save the food in his bag. "Look Sasuke! Wild berries!" Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto looking at a bush.  
"Hold on! They might be poisonous!"  
"Nu uh. Gunter said that the great big bear eats them everyday!" Naruto said as he ate some of the blue berries.  
"Gunter?"  
"The fox's name." Naruto said and Sasuke slowly joined Naruto at picking and eating the berries. Every once in a while, Naruto would split a berry in half and fed it to Gunter.

After a while the two got full and after Sasuke packed some of the berries for later they continued to walk through the forest. Naruto began to hum gently as he began to skip slowly but he suddenly stopped making Sasuke crash into him. The blonde knew something was wrong...He could feel it. Gunter began to tell him to run but the warning was too late as a giant pissed off bear appeared.  
"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as the bear tried to swipe at the blonde who ducked just in time. Naruto yelped as he ran to Sasuke who pulled the smaller boy behind him.  
"Do you have any idea why it's so pissed?" Sasuke asked as the bear snarled at them but didn't move.  
"No I could only guess. I can only understand fox language clearly." Naruto whispered as he studied the bear. "But from its behavior and the way she's staying in that one spot I think she's protecting something precious. Most likely her bear cub." Sasuke nodded as they slowly backed away. The two were soon on their ways again, a safe distance away from the bear.  
"That was close." Naruto sighed as he stayed close to Sasuke. "See I told you the forest was dangerous."  
"Okay I never said you were wrong." Sasuke growled. Naruto pouted as he held Gunter closer.  
"So do you know if there's any other danger?" Naruto whispered to Gunter who said no. "Good."

Naruto and Sasuke kept walking until nightfall where they found a hallow tree that had a cave like hole in its trunk (like the tree in the chunin exams.)   
"This is where we'll sleep since there's no one likely to pass by here."  
"Mmkay." Naruto said with a yawn. He wasn't used to walking so much so it was only normal that he was exhausted. The blonde crawled right to the back of the tree while Sasuke lay near the front.  
"Good night Sasuke." Naruto whispered.  
"Night." 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Naruto opened his eyes as he felt something tugging on his robe. Gunter growled slightly as he tried to drag Naruto out of the tree.  
"What's wrong Gunter?" The fox growled. "Danger?" Naruto quietly got up and stepped over Sasuke as he stepped out of the tree. Naruto followed Gunter through the forest and came up on two ninja's sitting by a fire. Naruto hid in a bush and studied the ninja's carefully. One of the ninja's looked similar to Sasuke except much older and had longer hair. The other ninja looked similar to... a shark? And had a large sword on his back. Both ninja's had red coats with white clouds and had two straw hats near them. Naruto made a quick decision to listen to their conversation instead of going back to Sasuke.

"So what are we going to do Itachi? Hunt the Kyuubi brat down? Why do we even need him anyway?" The shark nin asked.  
"We need the prince because he has the powerful bloodline but doesn't know how to use it so it will be easy to steal it from him. And we don't need to steal it from him because it would seem he has found us." The Sasuke look-a-like looked right into the bush Naruto was sitting in.  
'Crap.' Naruto thought as he darted out of the bush and began to run to where Sasuke was with Gunter. 'Wait I can't run to Sasuke because they'll follow and Sasuke might get hurt.' "Gunter go ahead and warn Sasuke." The fox nodded as he ran full speed to where Sasuke was sleeping. Naruto only made it a few more feet before he was pushed to the ground. Naruto landed on his back and he stared at the two ninja's in fear.  
"Who are you?" Naruto whispered and the shark smirked at him.  
"I'm Kisame and this is Itachi. We are members of the Akatsuki." Naruto gulped. These ninja's were 4 times stronger than him. He didn't stand a chance!  
'But I have to hold on. Sasuke will save me!' Naruto didn't know why he had so much confidence in his escort but he just did. Naruto growled as he stood up and glared when Kisame laughed.  
"How cute. The brat thinks he can take us on. Let me take care of him Itachi."  
"Fine but be careful. We don't know how much he knows. Kisame smirked as he took a step toward Naruto. The blonde quickly gathered his chakra into his hand until he held a small chakra sphere.  
"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he lunged at Kisame who took out his sword. Naruto groaned as his rasengan immediately disappeared and the sword nearly sliced him in half. 'Oh goodie the sword eats chakra.' Naruto thought as he took out slips of paper with seals written on them. "It's time to show you how a fox plays." Naruto said with a smirk.  
"Bring it on Brat." Naruto laughed as he threw the papers at the two ninja's and the paper exploded slightly.  
"That's it? Wow how-" Kisame swore when the seals released enormous amounts of smoke. Naruto quickly used their distraction to his advantage.  
'Only my sensei's knows this but I'm the prankster king!' Naruto thought happily.

"I'm going to kill that kid!" Kisame yelled after a few minutes after the smoke cleared and Naruto nearly burst out laughing.  
'Be prepared to hate me more." Naruto thought evilly. Kisame took a step foreward and suddenly his coat burst on fire. Kisame threw the coat off and Itachi wisely did the same before it burst into flames too.

Prank A: Success

"You're dead meat kid!" Kisame yelled as he took another step and a giant rock hit him in the face. Then another. And another.  
'Okay so Kisame is the hot tempered one and Itachi is the planning dude.' Naruto thought. Well either way...

Prank B: Success

'Okay I have one last plan.' Naruto thought as he pulled on the rope in front of him. Kisame yelled as a whole net full of fish landed on him.  
'Hmmm yep the trade with the bear was definitely worth it.'

Prank C: Success

Suddenly there was a gust of wind behind him and Naruto was knocked out of the tree. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut as he flew to the ground and screamed out in pain as his body hit the ground. Luckily Naruto had gathered some chakra at the last second to shield himself or else he would be dead by now.  
"Thanks Itachi. Now time for your punishment." Kisame said as he reached for his sword but grabbed ...nothing? "Where is my sword?" Kisame yelled at Naruto who smirked at him.  
"Bite me."  
"Fine. I'll just have to rip you limb from limb with my bare hands."  
'I've held up as long as I could Sasuke.' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sasuke looked sadly at the colorless village. The only colors there was were white, black and gray. Even the villager's skin was gray and that was scary. Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Sasuke with paint and paintbrushes.  
"We could change everything!" Naruto announced as he dipped a paintbrush in the rainbow paint. The blonde took the brush out and touched a hut with it. Colors instantly appeared and spread throughout the whole hut. Sasuke watched as Naruto ran through the village making it colorful. The more colors that Naruto made, the happier the villagers became.

Sasuke slowly took the other paintbrush and dipped it into the paint. He stood up and let the paint drip to the colorless pavement. He watched as colors exploded around him. Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto smiling at him while offering him his hand. "Come on let's change it together!" Sasuke smiled as he took the hand and together, Sasuke and Naruto painted the village.

Suddenly Naruto stopped and fell to the ground, forcing Sasuke to let his hand go.  
"Naruto!" Sasuke cried and Naruto gave him a helpless look.  
"Help me Sasuke. Only you can help me." Naruto whispered.  
"What do I do?"  
"Wake up." 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sasuke gasped as he sat up straight. He looked around and saw with horror that Naruto wasn't there just Gunter who was trying to drag Sasuke some where. "Gunter where is Naruto?" The fox let go of Sasuke's shirt and ran out of the tree, closely followed by Sasuke. Gunter slowed down and stopped at a bush, looking at Sasuke expectantly. Sasuke looked past the bush and his eyes widened. There was a blue ninja hovering over an unnaturally still Naruto. Beside the ninja was...  
'Aniki.'

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter End Notes:

There we have it! I might update the next chapter tomorrow but I don't know for sure.


	5. Promises

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•   
Promises  
Chapter 5 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

'Aniki.' Sasuke thought angrily.  
"Fine. I'll just rip you apart limb by limb with my bare hands." Sasuke overheard the blue ninja and his body tensed.  
"Over my dead body." Sasuke said stepping out from the bushes. He saw Naruto give him a tired but grateful smile.  
"Otouto" Itachi said with a smirk.  
"Aniki; haven't seen you since you murdered our parents." Sasuke stated with a hated glare. "Should I take care of this?"  
"No Kisame. You barely took care of the little fox brat. I'll take care of it." Itachi took a step toward Sasuke. The raven lifted his arm in response, quickly focusing his chakra until electricity surrounded his palm.  
"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled as he raced to Itachi who simply side stepped him. Before Sasuke could do anything Itachi grabbed hold of his wrist and broke it.

Naruto winced as Sasuke howled in pain, trying his best to get up, but he couldn't. Besides, even if he managed to get up he doubted Kisame would let him do anything. The only thing he could do was watch as Itachi beat up Sasuke without mercy. Suddenly Itachi slammed Sasuke against a tree.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and made the mistake of looking straight into Itachi's eyes.   
"It's over now, Itachi just used his Mangekyou Sharingan on him." Kisame said as Sasuke's body went limp.  
"Mangekyou?" Naruto whispered and gasped slightly as Kisame came closer to him.   
"You don't know about the sharingan? Hn. Well since I'm such a nice guy I'll tell you. The sharingan is a special bloodline trait that only the Uchiha's have. It allows the user to copy any ninjutsu, genjutsu, tijutsu, as well as other stuff too. Now there's a special kind of sharingan that Itachi has that allows him to make his victims see any illusion he chooses. It only lasts a second here but in that kid's mind it will last for several days." Naruto stared at Sasuke in horror.  
"I have to help him!" Naruto thought, desperately searching inside himself for an answer.  
Something suddenly snapped. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•   
"Where am I?" Naruto said as he found himself in what looked like a sewer. The blonde stood up slowly before following his instincts. He soon found himself in front of a huge cage that contained an overly large fox with 9 tails. In front of the fox's were two mirrors. "You're a part of my bloodline aren't you?" The fox nodded towards the mirrors. Naruto walked to the mirrors and saw that they both showed a reflection of him. One reflection was of what he looked like now.

In the other was an evil version, with black and red hair, whiskers that where darker and fangs with blood dripping from them. But the one change that made the reflection truly evil was its eyes. Red eyes just like Naruto's father; full of anger, hate and lust for power. This reflection scared him, but also drew him closer at the same time.  
"I have to choose. To stay the same but more than likely die or to become like my Dad and have the power to save Sasuke." The fox nodded and Naruto looked at the reflections. "I choose both. I want to be a demon yet still be a human." Naruto flinched when the fox laughed. "In the hundred years that I have lived no one was smart enough to choose this choice. You are either stupid or wise but know this: There is no going back. If you choose both sides you will lose 40 years from your life and the two sides will constantly fight with each other."   
"I understand. But I still choose both." The fox howled and Naruto nearly screamed as raw power surrounded him. He felt like his mind was being torn in two. 'Death is better than this.' Naruto thought before suddenly everything went white. He didn't feel anything. "Am I dead?"  
"No of course not." Naruto turned around and saw a young woman. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin.  
"Mommy?" Naruto whispered as he ran to her, tears filling his eyes. She smiled as she hugged her son tightly.  
"It's been so long and you've grown up so much! I'm so proud of you."  
"Mommy I missed you so much! I kept my promise to keep being happy." Naruto said with a smile.  
"Good, but I need you to keep one last promise."   
"What is it Mommy?"  
"To keep on living. You're too young to want to die." Naruto gave his Mom a confused look.   
"But if I die I could be with you." His Mom smiled sadly.  
"That may be true but you have something more important to do. You must complete the prophecy."  
"A prophecy?"  
"Yes, without even knowing it you've completed half of it already. I can't tell you any more than that, but you have to stay with Sasuke. Promise me Naruto. Promise to keep on living."  
"I promise Mommy." The woman smiled as she hugged Naruto again.  
"Thank you. Now you have to go. Always remember I love you."  
"I love you too Mommy." Naruto whispered as he felt himself disappear. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

Naruto felt like there was 100 pounds on top of him...Or Kisame's foot. The blonde could feel the raw power that had threatened to tear him apart now course through his veins. Naruto's eyes wondered to Sasuke who looked deathly pale.  
'Now.'

Kisame growled as he was thrown off of Naruto by a violet chakra. It flared around Naruto, healing his wounds and giving him power.  
"Should have killed me when you had a chance." Naruto said with an evil smirk.

Itachi narrowed his eyes as he let Sasuke go. This wasn't good. He had used too much chakra on the sharingan and Kisame didn't have his sword. They would have to flee now and try again later.  
"Kisame let's go now." Itachi said in a cold voice. The two nins disappeared and Naruto pouted.  
'Well they weren't any fun.' Naruto turned and quickly walked to Sasuke's fallen body. 'He's so cold.' Naruto thought as he placed his hand on Sasuke's forehead. 'This is going to be hard.' Naruto thought. He had healed many cuts and wounds for servants and other ninjas before, but it was never this bad.

Naruto took a deep breath and used all the chakra he had and concentrated on Sasuke.  
"Come on Sasuke." Naruto thought. Sasuke's wounds healed and Naruto winced as his fingers turned gray. This was a side effect of healing something this big. As Naruto healed Sasuke's mental health his whole arm started to turn black. Naruto gasped for breath and he moved his hand away as Sasuke's eyes fluttered open. The blonde felt exhausted and sore.  
"Naruto?"  
"You're okay! I'm glad." Naruto whispered before he collapsed on the ground exhausted.   
"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he shook the blonde slightly. He had a pretty high fever and the arm that he had used to heal the raven was still grey. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•   
Gunter whined as Sasuke stood up.  
"Don't worry. I'm just getting some more water." Gunter nodded and Sasuke left the tree cave they had been staying in for the past two days with a small towel. The raven soaked the cloth before he went back to Naruto. The blonde sighed as the cool cloth touched his burning forehead. Naruto mumbled something and clutched his injured arm. Sasuke bit his lip as he moved Naruto onto his lap before gently stroking the blonde's hair.  
'What happened to him? What happened to Itachi and Kisame? And why was that bear carrying a sword? But most of all, why did he do this for me?' Sasuke thought as he looked down at Naruto's arm.   
"The prophecy..." Naruto mumbled and Sasuke gave him a confused look.  
"Huh?"  
"But I want to be with you."  
"What are you talking about?" Sasuke whispered as he flipped the cloth to its cooler side. Suddenly Gunter jumped up and ran from the tree. Sasuke looked up and saw a woman with blonde hair staring at him. Gunter ran up to her and yipped happily.  
"Who are you?" Sasuke said protectively.  
"I am Tsunade (Bet you weren't expecting that!)" The woman said as she studied Naruto with a serious look. "Your friend won't last much longer and it's going to rain soon. I have a cabin nearby here. If you come with me I can heal him – my specialty is medicine." Sasuke hesitated slightly before nodding; he picked Naruto up and followed Tsunade.

Normally he wouldn't trust someone this easily, but if what she said was true then Naruto would die. For some reason this thought terrified Sasuke.  
'But he'll die either way... No. I won't let him. Even if he's willing to sacrifice himself for a good cause I won't let him. Nobody deserves to live more than he does.' Sasuke thought. He held Naruto close to his body and the blonde shivered.  
"This is it." Sasuke looked up and saw a large cabin that looked like it could hold up against just about anything. "Come inside." Sasuke nodded as he walked into the wooden house. "I only have one extra room so you two will have to share." Sasuke nodded again as he followed her into a room with only one bed. Tsunade left the room and came back with a futon, blankets and pillows.  
"Thank you for your hospitality." Sasuke said as he laid Naruto down on the bed. He took a large heavy blanket and cocooned it around Naruto.  
"I'm going to go get some herbs for his arm and fever." Sasuke nodded and Tsunade left quickly. He laid down the futon and wrapped himself in the warm blanket while Gunter curled up on his stomach. It was then Sasuke realized just how tired he really was. For the last two days he hadn't slept in fear that someone would come and rob them or something. Sasuke fell asleep listening to Naruto's soft breathing and Gunter's snoring. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•   
Sasuke sat on the grass of a large field he and Naruto were in – they gazed up at the stars.  
"You know what I was told? I was told that the stars are the souls of the pure deceased watching over us all to keep us safe." Naruto said and Sasuke stared back at him curiously. "I was also told that the North Star writes or destinies so everyone has a reason to live. It guides us when we truly need it."  
"I don't have a reason to live except to kill my older brother." Sasuke said exactly like he had been telling himself for years. Naruto gave him a thoughtful look before he went back to gazing at the stars.  
"There are dreams out there. Dreams that may seem like our destinies but are really just distractions to our true happiness, testing to see if we truly deserve them."  
"But I don't have any other reason to live." Sasuke said Naruto smiled as he pounced on top of the raven, Sasuke gasping in surprise as he landed on his back with Naruto on his stomach.  
"How about - I'll be your reason to live?" 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•   
Sasuke woke up smiling and feeling lighter. He didn't know why he was having all these weird dreams but this one in particular made him happy.  
'Another reason to live besides Itachi." Sasuke thought as he looked over to where Naruto was sleeping. He saw Tsunade spreading a green paste onto the prince's injured arm before wrapping it in bandages.  
"He'll be fine; he's been through a lot. His arm is like this because he healed something too big without the proper training he needs. His fever is going down so he should wake up soon - perhaps sometime in the morning. Now go back to sleep." Sasuke nodded as he closed his eyes and he heard Tsunade quietly leave the room. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter End Notes:

See I'm not dead I just forgot I had this chapter on my thing so I didn't update because I thought I already did. And for those reading this can you please please!! Read A Demon Not A Monster!! I think it's my best work and I would appreciate it if you read it and gave me feedback. Thanks for your time!!


	6. Goodbye for now

Hello I've got bad news. I can't write anymore. I'm sorry to those I'm disappointing but I just can't do it anymore. So many things have happened to me I just can't write no matter how hard I try. My life is literally being torn apart and I just can't go on for much longer. Again I'm sorry I really am and maybe in the future I'll be able to start writing again but as of now I just can't. To those who need to contact me go to Gaiaonline and my username is the same as the one this site. I normally go on this site because it's the only way I can contact some of my friends. So goodbye and thank you for those who have supported me and I really do hope to finish my stories someday.

Crystalangelofbabylon


End file.
